The present invention relates to a network system for managing a user terminal and, more particularly, to a network system for performing a diagnosis or other management operations of a battery provided for the user terminal.
Information terminal apparatuses including a notebook personal computer (notebook PC), personal apparatuses such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), various portable audio apparatuses, and various electrical apparatuses such as a video camera are provided with power, for example, not only by direct supply of utility power through an AC adapter but also from batteries (storage batteries, secondary batteries, batteries) which are reusable again and again by repeating charges and discharges. These batteries include a nickel metal hydride battery (NiMH battery) and a nickel cadmium battery (NiCd battery) because of relatively large capacities and low prices. Such batteries also include a lithium-ion battery, which has a higher energy density per unit weight as compared with a nickel cadmium battery and a lithium polymer battery, which uses a solid polymer instead of a liquid electrolyte are also adopted.
For example, if a notebook PC user (customer) encounters a problem with a battery provided for the notebook PC, the user will make an inquiry at a technical service center for customer support. Then, if the technical service center determines that the battery needs replacing, a battery for replacement will be delivered to the customer under instructions from the technical service center.
However, many operators in the technical service center have expert knowledge of basic operations for notebook PCs but little expert knowledge of batteries. Therefore, it is difficult for such an operator to determine whether a battery is under normal operating conditions or whether the battery needs replacing, and practically, a replacement battery may be supplied to the customer regardless of whether the battery functions normally.
Moreover, it is difficult for the user to know battery-specific usages or battery-specific degradation factors. Even if the operator in the technical service center has expert knowledge of batteries, the user cannot accurately inform the operator of factors that cause a battery fault. As a result, the operator cannot give appropriate guidance to the user and thus it is difficult for the operator to provide correct information and optimum solutions.